


How Ian Became...

by EternalShipper



Series: Broken Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: What has been happening with Ian? Will he ever return to Chicago?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, ian gallagher & Anita Blake, mentioned Ian Gallagher/ Mickey MIlkovich
Series: Broken Blue Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028574
Kudos: 9





	How Ian Became...

As far as Ian was concerned this was all Mickey’s fault! This is what he thinks from time to time, and then realizes it is his own fault - Monica’s genetics and his own brain making him blow things out of proportion and take rash action. Everything had been going mostly well until he had the brilliant idea of stealing a chopper. The ‘Mickey’ voice inside his head called him a dumbass carrot top, adding he should have at least waited until he knew how to pilot one.

He had of course bailed basic training after that. Only to be caught around 2 months later when his manic state ended and the depressive began. That’s how the soldiers had found him and after taking him back to be court-martialed he had been diagnosed with bipolar disease like Monica. The army had, gotten him medicated, contacted his family, and offered him a new start. Eventually, he had become a communications officer, and due to his background and apparent lack of prejudice he had been assigned some missions that dealt with the preternatural world.

And that’s how he found himself on his last mission. This PowerShot vampire was leaving a trail of bodies. A team had been put together, consisting of 2 Marshalls, Ian, and a few deputized lycanthropes of the head marshall’s confidence. The assignment had been a clusterfuck from the start.Too many points of the investigation had been open and the team didn’t think he had belonged there. They were of the opinion Ian would get himself killed. And they were right.

Despite everything, he had liked the team. The lycanthropes were ok, and Marshall’s Blake and Forrester hadn’t minded his questions that much. He had been especially fond of Anita and he would smile every time the short, black-haired woman was mean to the officers in their way. 6 years after the fact he remembered Mickey mostly with fondness, frustration, and anger, but, she reminded him of the good moments when the other boy would me pointedly mean, only to give him a flirty smile right after.

The team had gotten separated as per usual and Ian, inexperienced despite everything had fallen into the vampire’s trap. When he regained conscience, the first thing he felt was hunger. Due to the ritual the big bad was using, even newly turned vampires would regain their sense of self unusually early. As far as Ian could understand his plan was to ritually increase the power of the newly turned vampires, a few Masters he was able to capture and sacrifice them all, absorbing their powers into himself.

He could not remember exactly what happened, only jumbled pieces. He knew the ritual had already started when Anita and her people arrived. All he remembered was jumping in front of her as the Master Vampire swang in her direction, cutting him deeply achoo the shoulder and chest. He had reacted by scratching at him and not knowing the extent of his strength the vampires head had fallen beside his body. As the ritual had already started all the gathered energy had crashed into Ian and he had passed out from the pain.

When he had woken up he’s been in St Louis. Lips tense face and worried eyes waiting for him.

_One year later…_

“Are you ready, kid?”

“I guess. It’s time to go home. Thank you for all your help.”

Anita smiles tightly, and a different voice speaks up “You will always have a place with us Ma Flamme Vivante.”

Ian smiles in a way Anita thinks makes him look like an overgrown puppy. He should have been a werewolf, not a vamp.

“Augustine has told me he might have someone who can help you achieve better control. See him once you’re settled in Chicago.”


End file.
